Chapter 361
Chapter 361 is titled "P.S." Cover Page Volume: 38 Pg.: 67 Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 3: 'Works, Comrades Seen for the First Time'. Short Summary The Sea Train leaves Water 7 with Robin, Usopp, Franky, and the CP9 agents on board. Long Summary Chopper and the shipwrights continue the search for Luffy and Zoro while Rob Lucci confirms that they will leave early and that he has no regrets in leaving Water 7. As Sanji makes his way to the platform, a steam whistle sounds alerting both Nami and Paulie making them realize that it may easily leave early since there are no normal passengers and they continue on to make their way to Blue Station. The train receives the signal to leave and Sanji watches as it prepares to move from the station. Just then, Nami finally arrives and makes her way towards the platform while onboard the train, Robin remembers when she became a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Two of the workers on the platform notice Sanji standing right next to the train as it begins to pull away from the station. While Chopper continues to search for Luffy and Zoro, Nami finally makes it to the platform however, she is too late and the train leaves and collapses to the floor as Paulie arrives. The two station workers notice the pair after complaining about someone who will be arrested at the other side and question why they are there. Paulie asks how Nami is as she continues to kneel on the ground shaking however, she burst out in anger yelling that she will follow them despite his claims that it is impossible. Suddenly, Paulie picks up all three of them and runs up the stairs as a large wave comes crashing through the platform and managing to save them all. He notes that the velocity of the waves right now are abnormal however, he states that the Sea Train will manage to travel safely before the surge hits Water 7. Another Galley-La Worker arrives with a letter for Nami he found in the station square form Sanji informing her that he got on the Sea Train and that Usopp and Franky are also on board. He also left a portable Den Den Mushi which he will contact her with and with that, she is positive that they will also go to Enies Lobby. On board the Sea Train, Sanji is seen outside complaining about being soaked and unable to smoke. Just then someone opens the door and spots him causing him to instantly kick him back into the coach filled with World Government Workers. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed that the size of the Aqua Laguna this year is larger and more abnormal than it usually is. *Missing the Sea Train, Nami pleads Paulie to lend her a boat, however Paulie shuts the idea down, saying she will not survive sailing through Aqua Laguna. *Sanji gets onboard the Sea Train. **Sanji informs Nami via a letter that he is onboard, as well as Usopp and Franky. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 361 it:Capitolo 361